


“I see the shot, I take the shot”

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreams, Embarrassment, F/M, Kissing, Ronan laughing, Sleepovers, Teasing, some smut, touching oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title obviously taken from Maggie Stiefvater herself.  Referencing here:<br/>http://maggie-stiefvater.tumblr.com/post/126306105931/ktbass-maggie-stiefvater-parrishinq-the</p><p>Adam falls asleep a little too quickly and maybe (definitely) says some incriminating things in his sleep.<br/>What ensues is embarrassing, smutty, and awkward.<br/>Basically, Ronan's best night ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I see the shot, I take the shot”

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to fall asleep HARD and FAST. I know people say your not supposed to be able to dream until you hit REM sleep, but I have started dreaming and talking like 10 seconds in - this usually is super embarrassing and I hate it....so I figured why not subject Parrish to some of my shame! YAY!

There was a knock.

 _Oh Thank God!_   Adam flung open the door.  “What took you so long?”  Adam snapped.

Ronan smiled like he was trying to look annoyed at being hassled, but failed when he saw the way Adam’s eyes ran over him.   Adam wasn’t in the mood to fight.

Grabbing Ronan by the belt he pulled him into the room, swiftly turning them around so he could push him down onto the mattress.

Ronan sat down with an “oomph” and stymied a laugh as Adam immediately started rubbing his hands over the prickly fuzz of his scalp.  Ronan leaned up into it.  Adam’s attentions were not something he ever denied himself.  Ronan wanted it just as bad as Adam; he tilted his chin up and Adam crashed into him, all open mouth and teeth and lips.  _God!_   He had been thinking about this all day.  Ronan’s arms circled around him, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer to settle between his legs.  Adam pulled away for a breath, and Ronan wasted no time in lifting his shirt and kissing tenderly around his navel…making teasing brushes with his nose and little flicks of his tongue.

Adam couldn’t wait.  He couldn’t be teased tonight.

“Fuck, Ronan.  Just hurry up and take your pants off!”

 

“…ummm what?”

Adam looked back down to Ronan because he couldn’t feel his mouth anymore.

 _No no no no….don’t stop.  Not yet,_ he thought frantically.  But everything was going fuzzy. 

_No._

“Adam?  What the fuck man.  Are you asleep already?”  Ronan's voice sounded different...like he was smiling too big to form the words right.

“What?”  Adam said, but his voice sounded gravely to his own ear.  He was confused.  Where was he?  Was he still in his bedroom?  Where’d Ronan go?

“What did you just say, man?”

Adam tried to think.

“Where?  Take your…”  Adam’s eyes cracked open.  

_Oh no._

 

With dizzying and stomach plummeting clarity, Adam realized where he was and what exactly had just happened.  He opened his eyes, and saw Ronan, sitting up on the floor next to him, eyes wide and glittering with mischief.  His smile was huge and full of sharp white teeth in the dark room. 

“I’m sorry."  Ronan said, biting his tongue between his teeth to hide a smile.  "But hurry up and what?”  He could barely contain the amusement in his voice.

Adam’s face must have conveyed the horror he felt because Ronan fell back with a joyful howl of laughter.

Adam’s mouth hung open and he could only watch in horror.   _What the hell!_  Seriously, this could not be happening.

Ronan rolled on the floor in fits and spasms, clutching at his knees, trying to pull himself back up into a sitting position, only to fall backwards on the floor again as his stomach muscles gave out, still laughing too hard to catch his breath.

Adam had never seen Ronan laugh this hard.  It was humiliating. 

“Fuck you.”  Adam groaned.  Not sure how he could ever recover from this.  He’d just have to kill himself probably.  He always figured that something was going to kill him anyway, and more than a few times it felt like the burning humiliation of his very pathetic life would, in fact, do him in, but he would have never thought it would be from a sex dream involving Ronan N. Lynch.

“Yeah!  You wish, apparently!”  Ronan managed to say, before crying out again so loudly that his laughs were now higher in pitch and frequency; they came out in hisses, or silent convulses as fat wet tears raced down his face.

Adam buried his face in his pillow and tried to focus on dissolving.  At least it was dark, so there was a good chance that Ronan had missed the pitch in his sheets.  He wanted to curse or punch something, but he just shoved his balled up fists under his chest and let the tide of shame wash over him again and again. 

_If it would just drag him under and drown him already!_

 

When Ronan could finally make words again, and when the last closing chuckles subsided, he asked,

“Ok.  I’m done.  But Christ…Parrish.  You have to tell me.  What was going on in that head of yours?”

Adam groaned, clearly put upon.

“I don’t know….I don’t remember what I was dreaming.  I’m not even sure what I said.”

“Oh don’t be a PissPout!  Common Parrish, share with the class.  Spit it out!”

“Fuck off Lynch!”  Adam glared at him.

Ronan started laughing again, but this time it at least looked like maybe he felt a little bad about it.

“Your head barely hit the fucking pillow!  You maybe had your eyes closed for 10 seconds before you started talking!  Damn Parrish!  Is that all it takes?” 

The wheezes took Ronan over again.

Adam tried not to laugh too.  He didn’t think that this was very funny.  In fact, he fucking hated it!  But he had never, not once, seen Ronan laugh like this.  He wondered if anyone ever had?  If Gansey?  But he knew if he gave Ronan even an inch, he’d never hear the end of this, so he tried to explain.  He was always explaining.

“I worked two shifts today and had school! _You_ couldn’t even be bothered to make it to first period on time!  I’m fucking exhausted OKAY?  I don’t know what I was dreaming about!  I can’t control….Just…lay off Lynch.  Christ!”

“Okay…”  Ronan took a deep steadying breath and while one arm was wrapped around his waist, nursing his sore ab muscles, his other was reaching up to wipe tears from his face. 

“I’m sorry.”  Another deep breath.  “Just…it was really fucking funny.  You sounded so….I don’t know - desperate!” 

He didn’t laugh this time, but his smile was wide and his cheek bones cut sharp lines across his face.

“Ugh.  Fuck you.” Adam rolled over to face the wall.

“Yeah, yeah...I know…you might have mentioned that.”

“And get some new jokes!”

Ronan was quiet for a moment while he tried to settle back down to sleep and slow his breathing.

Adam had thought, or at least hoped that he had fallen back asleep and that they were done with this, until he heard:

 

“Do you really not remember the dream, or are you lying?”

Adam sighed.

“I don’t remember…” Adam paused, before adding.  “All of it.”

“hmmm…”

“What?” Adam snapped.

“Dream about me often?”

“Absolutely not.”  Adam was lying.  But the lie was delivered with the confidence of the truth.

 Of course he dreamt about Lynch.  He was his best friend…maybe more, and literally _THE_ Dreamer….who wouldn’t dream about him, think about him? 

Just lately the dreams took a, not totally surprising, but definitely embarrassing turn.

Adam wished he could see Ronan.  He wanted to gauge the look on his face, but he didn’t want Ronan to see him looking.  This was pretty much how he felt all the time.  Wanting to look but not wanting to be seen. 

It wasn’t fair, but life wasn’t fair.  His feelings for Ronan weren’t fair – this whole fucking night wasn’t fair!  He tried to sleep.

“It actually makes me feel a little less shitty.”

Adam opened one eye, and asked, “What makes you feel less shitty?”

“That you dream about me.  I mean, even this once.  It helps.”

So he had believed the lie then.  Good. But... 

Adam's stomach was rioting.  His heart and his guts were in cahoots, trying to tear him apart.  Trying to make him take risks, urging him to make bad decisions hidden by the dark.

Ronan was always honest, but there was something about the turn his honestly took while they were alone at night.  His words felt thicker and more charged.

“Okay?”  Adam didn’t want to probe, but he had the strange feeling, like, maybe he didn’t want to just let this conversation fall flat, like all their others. 

He didn’t just want to fall asleep.  He wanted to know what Ronan was thinking.

“So - what does that mean?”

“You know what it means, Parrish.”  The hard tone of Ronan’s voice was back again.  This meant something too.

“No.  I can tell you with complete honesty, that I don’t.”   Adam insisted. 

Well, almost complete honesty.  He had ideas, of course, but Adam was good at staying on just this side of the truth, and he _was_ sure he wasn’t ready to put all his presumptions out there, especially after tonight.  He couldn’t take two humiliations.

Ronan cursed something aggressive under his breath.

“You know I've dreamed about you, Parrish.”

“You dream about everything Ronan.  You’re the Graywarren.”

“You know what kind of dream I mean.”

 

Adam’s heart was in his throat.  He tried to swallow, but couldn’t.

“Umm…”  Adam stumbled over words that wouldn’t come, and then hated himself for it.

What could he say? 

“so…?” It was a half strangled question.

“ _Sooo_ \- I’m sorry I laughed at you, is all.  It _was_ really fucking funny, but I can’t imagine it would have been if it was the other way around.  Don’t feel bad.”

“I don’t feel… _bad_.”  Adam admitted.  “I just…wish I knew how much I said, and mostly that you just weren't here to hear it.”

“You really don’t remember?”

“I remember.  I just don’t know what you heard.”

Ronan laughed again.  Just one short “Ha!”  then silence.

 

 

“I’ve taken things out of my…uh…those dreams before.”

That got Adam’s attention.  He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at Ronan this time.

“What?  Really?  Like what?”

“Well, don’t look so fucking pleased about it!  I could tell you everything you just said right now!”

“Please don’t.”  Adam said sincerely.

“I won’t.  I’ll just remember it forever.  I might have it tattooed across my ass.”

Now it was Adam’s turn to laugh.  He rolled back on the bed and then hung his head over the side to lean closer into Ronan.  His eyes looked nervous, but pleased that he had made Adam laugh.  Ronan was always so good at making Adam comfortable.  Even in the worst instances.  Somehow Ronan had become _that_ person to Adam.  He hoped he wouldn’t ruin it.

“What did you take out?”  Adam smiled wide, and wiggled his eyebrows a little.  It was a disaster, but seemed to be swaying Ronan enough to talk. 

Ronan rolled his eyes magnificently, but answered.

“Your shirt.”

“ _MY_ shirt?”

"Yeah.  The Coca-Cola one."

"Oh God!  You can keep it!"

"No need." Ronan said flatly.   "I've already got like five."

Adam hummed lightly, and thought on that for a moment before Ronan continued.  The air felt thicker now, like Adam might not be able to move through it, but also something inside him was urging him to try.   Ronan sounded so...sincere.  He swallowed.

"Gifts for you, sometimes.  I throw most of it away.  You wouldn’t take them anyway…but sometimes – The….the lotion.  The tape.”

Adam took a deep breath in.  He was still staring at Ronan, and Ronan was staring intently at his own hands.

“That’s….” _Don’t mess this up Adam.  Don’t mess it up.  Don’t mess it up._

“Pathetic?” Ronan offered.

“No!  It’s…sweet.”

“Shut the fuck up, Parrish.”

“Okay, what if….”  Adam paused.  He wondered if this was a good idea.  Definitely not.  But…when did that ever stop Ronan?  He didn’t want it to stop him either.

Ronan looked up to meet Adam's gaze; his eyes went wide, and his whole body tensed as Adam leaned further down and with the gentlest stroke, ran his thumb along the point of Ronan’s chin.  Ronan's mouth opened subtly at the touch. 

Adam watched, transfixed and bit his own lip.  Ronan caught the movement and quickly snapped shut his mouth, looking away.

Adam wondered if maybe Ronan really didn’t want this.  But he didn’t push Adam’s hand away.  He didn’t hit him yet, and this was much more than they’d ever allowed before. 

Adam’s heart was beating faster, achingly fast now.  His mind was flashing with possibilities, and he so badly just wanted to _see._

With his other hand, Adam pushed himself further off the bed, so his torso was mostly hanging off, but now he could reach….now he could….

“Hey…”  he said. 

 Ronan closed his eyes as he felt Adam’s breath on his cheek.

Adam’s hand tugged lightly at his jaw, turning it to face him, and then ever so slightly tugged down, opening Ronan’s mouth the smallest amount.  It was that bottom lip he was after, and in one quick movement, before either of them could really think it through, Adam took Ronan’s bottom lip and gently sucked it between his own. 

Just as quickly as he did it, he released him, and then planted one more small kiss against his lips. 

Adam pulled away, he wanted to see Ronan’s face.  He wanted to know what he was thinking.  But when he looked, even in the dim shadowed light of his room he could see Ronan’s eyes were still screwed tight.  His body pulled taught with tension. 

Hope fell like a stone in Adam’s stomach.  He was wrong.  Ronan may have admitted to dreams, but in reality, he didn’t want Adam.  Why would he?

Adam went to pull away, but Ronan grabbed his wrists. 

“Give me a second try.” Ronan said.

“What?”  What was that supposed to mean, Adam wondered, but only for a second because then Ronan pulled him back down. 

Ronan was strong, and when he pulled, Adam came off the bed easily and quickly fell squarely on top of him. 

Adam couldn’t even focus on that though, because Ronan’s tongue had found it’s way into his mouth and was doing funny, marvelous things in there.  Adam pulled himself up so he could hold himself above Ronan and returned the kiss.

He had never kissed this way before, horizontal, and this wet, but he was a quick learner and it seemed like something that required more enthusiasm than skill.  Lucky for him, Ronan had both.

Slowly, Adam began to notice that he could feel all of Ronan underneath him.  He was somehow both firm and soft, his arms held onto Adam, one in his hair, deft fingers gripping close to his scalp, and one across his back; his long legs were spreading open so that Adam could fit between them.

This was already so much more than Adam had expected.  Was it too much? 

 _No._   He wanted more.  He didn’t know how he could get more though.  Ronan’s hands were already all over him, their tongues were wet and hot and invading.  But he still needed it.  Even while he was in it, he craved it.

Suddenly there was pressure.  Perfect and grounding right where he needed it.  Ronan groaned, his mouth opening, jaw slack against Adam’s cheek.  Adam realized he had pushed down.  He hadn’t thought about doing it, it just happened.  He did however, like the way Ronan reacted to it, and he liked even more the way it felt.  He did it again.  This time burrowing his face in Ronan’s neck, sucking there and rolling his hips down again. 

“Fuck.”  Ronan moaned.

Adam sighed.  It was perfect.  He could feel his hands and arms getting sweaty, but he didn’t want to drop all his weight on Ronan, and more importantly he didn’t want to get off of him completely.  It was getting difficult to hold himself there though because Ronan kept pulling him closer, and the desire to bury himself into him was getting overwhelming. 

Adam had heard people talk before, about how there was a point at which it was almost impossible to stop and he always thought that sounded like bullshit.  He wouldn’t loose control.  That was weakness, that was an excuse - but now, with Ronan’s hands under his shirt, nails scraping at his arms and back - with wet kisses on his lips and his own erection pressed right up next to Ronan’s he understood.  He couldn’t stop.  He’d die if he stopped. 

He just needed more. 

He would beg for it if he had to.

“Ronan….I”  His voice was more breath and bargaining than anything he'd ever spoken before.

“Shut up Parrish.  Just shut the fuck up.”

Adam did.  He pushed into Ronan harder, now picking up a rhythm, and Ronan moved with him, each trying to fit their bodies better, searching for the perfect position.

Ronan’s kisses became more desperate and Adam was overcome with the desire to make it good for him.  Whatever this was.  Whatever they were doing. 

He sat up, still between Ronan’s legs, and there was a moment where Ronan’s eyes looked panicked….like Adam was leaving – like he’d changed his mind.   Like that was even a possibility.  But Adam just reached for the hem of Ronan’s shirt and pulled. 

Ronan’s expression softened again and quickly turned back into something dark.  Without pretense he reached for Adam’s, almost pulling him over with the force of yanking the shirt over his head. 

The clothes were thrown, and Ronan tried to pull Adam back down.  But Adam stayed planted on his knees.

“Christ, Parrish….what?”

Ronan’s hands were wrapped around Adam’s arms.  Still waiting to pull him back down into kisses, but Adam watched his own hands….he was thinking.  His fingers made small circles on Ronan’s stomach and then traveled down. 

Ronan followed his eyes and watched, transfixed as Adam’s hands moved lower and lower, dark palms over ivory skin, stopping to trace the line of fuzz directly above his waistband.  His skin was flushed and so very warm.

“What if I _did_ want to try something?   Would you let me?”

“What the hell were you dreaming about?”

“Do you want to see?"  Adam's hand dipped just below the band.  "You woke me before…”

Ronan grabbed Adam’s hand.

“Adam.  I was just teasing you.  You don’t have to…”

But Adam wrapped his other hand around Ronan then, as much as he could through the heavy denim of his jeans, moving his palm slowly up and then down.

Ronan’s words were cut off and his head fell back.

“Hell.” His voice came out scratchy and resigned.

“That bad?”  Adam asked.  Teasing.  “I don’t have to.”

“Just kiss me okay?  Just come fucking here, and fucking kiss me.”

 

Adam leaned down and kissed Ronan again.  This time Ronan was greedier about it, and this time Adam kept his hand where it was, applying pressure and moving in deliberate slow strokes. 

Ronan moaned against his mouth and arched into his touch.

“Fuck…Adam… why?”

“Ssshh”  Adam whispered.  “Just, lets...”

Ronan nodded.   And with quick fingers, Adam unbuttoned and unzipped Ronan’s jeans.  He felt him tense all over, and watched his face as he finally took him in his hand.

He was beautiful.  _Fuck._   Adam thought.  _He is too fucking gorgeous._   Adam just hoped he didn’t have grease stains on his hands.

He kissed Ronan’s neck and bit at his ears, and even licked across his check bone, because, _God,_   he could.

And Ronan let him. 

That’s what made this the best.  Ronan was letting him. 

His own erection was getting harder to ignore, and his pants were painfully tight.  Shamlessly he ground himself into Ronan’s thigh, but Ronan didn’t seem to mind. 

Ronan’s breath was coming faster now…too fast.  And Adam thought he knew what was coming. 

“I didn’t think you’d ever let me have this.” He said.  “I didn’t want to think about it, because I didn’t think I could ever have it.” 

Adam didn’t know why he was suddenly telling Ronan the truth, but maybe it was because the way he looked right now was so open and honest.  Adam was in awe of him.  He was raw and unadulterated.  Adam was overcome.

Ronan tensed, reaching up to grab fistfuls of Adam’s hair and then Adam felt it…. hot wetness spilling over his hand.  He watched Ronan’s mouth fall open in a silent cry. 

It was the most erotic moment of Adam’s life and the instant Ronan opened his eyes and looked at him he came. 

 

They laid there, Ronan running his fingers through Adam’s hair, and Adam trying hard to stay in this moment, just a little longer -  he was so relaxed and pleased, but he knew the embarrassment would come soon.  He didn't want it to.

Adam spoke first.

“So…that was…”

“Don’t ruin it, Parrish.”

Adam laughed lightly.  “Sure. Okay.”  Adam rolled off of Ronan, but stayed next to him; let himself wrap an arm around his waist and was happy when Ronan scooted in even a little closer.

“It was great.”  Ronan said after a minute.  “That’s what it was.”

“Yeah.”  Adam agreed.  “Thank you.”

Ronan laughed again, a short but pleased little thing.

“Don’t be ridiculous.  If I knew all it took to get you going was some minor confessing, I would have done it ages ago.  I’m a fucking pro at confession.”  Ronan said.  “Ask anyone downstairs.”

Adam smiled and kissed Ronan on the cheek.  Ronan turned to look at him and squeezed his hand tight.

They laid like that, facing each other, alternating between smiling and looking away.

“Do we get to do that again?”  Ronan asked.  Trying and failing to sound casual.

Adam blushed.  “Um.  Yeah.  I hope so.”

“Good.  I get to touch you next time.” 

Adam’s face burned a deep crimson, and even though he was perfectly sated, hearing Ronan speak those words already started something stirring in his stomach.

“You look cute when you’re embarrassed you know.”  Ronan touched Adam’s cheek and then leaned in and kissed him.

“Thanks, but it's not my favorite feeling.   _You_ seem to enjoy making me suffer.”

“I see a shot, I take the shot.”

“Fuck off.”Adam said, then added “I need to shower” because his skin was starting to dry and stick in uncomfortable ways.

“Okay.”  Ronan said.   Releasing Adam’s hand and folding his arms behind his head.

“You can come with me if you want.”  Adam’s face went crimson again but he didn’t care.  Ronan already gave him so much…maybe he could have this too?

“Okay.”  Ronan said, shrugging like it was no big deal, but his eyes glittered darkly.

Adam just held out his hand, and pulled Ronan to his feet. 

“Common asshole.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
